A particular segment of the population executes and interacts with software-based games on personal computers, rather than dedicated game consoles. This segment of the population may be referred to “PC Gamers.” Part of the allure of being a PC Gamer is the ability to build personalized computer systems from individual components, and then execute the software-based games on the personalized computer systems. For example, specialty computer cases or boxes in a variety of colors and with see-through panels are available. Some PC Gamers also employ purely aesthetic add-on devices such as black lights, neon bulbs, light emitting diodes, and laser diodes. Operation of these purely aesthetic devices are manually controlled, or varied based on ambient sound, but are not otherwise linked to game play. For performance enhancement, some PC Gamers modify their motherboards to clock the processor beyond the processor's rated clock rate, and these computer systems thus require additional cooling, such as fans and water-based cooling systems.